


Our Lives

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: Minho and Jinki live together for more than two years now and every opportunity they have, they spent together, lazing around the apartment.





	1. He won, again...

“Hey, stop that! Stay still.”

Jinki giggled, wiggling his toes and making Minho snort.

“Hyung, I really need to focus.”

“But I’m not doing anything,” he said pouting. “I’m standing still.”

“No, you’re not.” Minho said frowning and looking down again, trying to focus on what he was doing, or trying to.

Jinki wiggled his toes again and Minho growled, looking annoyed at him. “How old are you? Are you kidding me?”

"Minho-ah…”

“Do it yourself, I’m done.” he said pushing Jinki’s feet that were on his lap to the floor and getting up from the couch.

He widened his eyes, pulling on Minho’s t-shirt and preventing him to leave. “I was only joking, please.”

Minho refused to look at him, standing like a statue in the middle of the living room and Jinki stood up, hugging him from behind and pressing his face against Minho’s shoulder, his hands holding tight. After a few seconds, Minho took Jinki’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together.

“I’m sorry, I was just messing with you a little. It’s fun to mess with you.”

When Minho did not say anything, Jinki sighed. “I know, I know. You’re right, I won’t do it any more.”

“Yeah?” Minho asked and Jinki frowned with the tone of his voice.

“Hey,” he said, trying to pull away from Minho who held his hands, preventing Jinki from moving. “It’s you who is messing with me.” he said accusingly and Minho laughed, finally letting go of Jinki’s hands.

“It’s fun to mess with you.” he said mockingly and chuckling when Jinki puffed up his cheeks, irritated.

“It’s not funny.”

“Oh yes, it is.”

Jinki pouted again and Minho pulled him into his arms, burying his face between his neck and shoulder. “I love you, but it’s the last time I cut your toenails.”

“What?” he whimpered. “It’s not fair, you know I…”

“Don’t care, do it yourself, I’m not your mother.” he said brushing his lips against Jinki’s skin, pulling the collar of his t-shirt down for more access to more skin.

He closed his eyes, melting against Minho. The bastard knew very well how to distract Jinki.

“You know,” he whispered, coming closer to Minho. “Our neighbor, Jonghyun, said that whenever I needed him, I go could go to his place.”

“Baby,” Minho said now sliding his hot tongue down Jinki’s neck, making him tremble and let out a moan. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Dammit, he definitely was not going anywhere. In the end, Jinki always loses to Minho.


	2. My perfect valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jinki celebrate Valentine’s Day having a simple dinner at home.

Jinki closed the lid of the pot and opened the refrigerator, looking inside. “You want kimchi too?” he said over his shoulder, but after a few minutes without an answer, Jinki sighed. “Minho?”

“Yeah?” he answered, his voice muffled.

Frowning, Jinki closed the refrigerator door and turned, heading toward the bedroom, but before he reached the door, Minho appeared, breathless, making Jinki narrow his eyes.

“What were you doing?”

“Me? Nothing, I wasn’t doing anything. Is dinner ready?” he asked coming out of the bedroom toward the kitchen, turning around he raised an eyebrow at Jinki who was still standing in place. “You’re not coming?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

 

“So,” Minho said taking a piece of kimchi and putting it in his mouth, adding some noodle. “I’m sorry we couldn’t go out on a date today.”

“It’s okay,” Jinki said with a smile, fingers curled in the warm bowl that warmed his hands. “It’s not like we can get out in the middle of the week anyway. Tomorrow we need to get up early.”

Minho nodded, sipping the broth straight from the bowl and sighing loudly. “I know, but even so, we always go out on Valentine’s Day and this time I couldn’t get out of the office on time.”

“Minho-yah, I already said that everything is fine and we always has the weekend, we can have a date then.”

“You’re right, we can, but for this,” Minho said pulling a box from his sweatpants pocket. “I think you’ll need this.” he said putting the box on the table and sliding to Jinki.

“What is this? I didn’t buy you anything.” he said pouting.

“I’m not expecting a gift, open up.” he said with a laugh.

Jinki took the box and slid open the lid, frowning. “A tie?”

“Yeah, did you like it?”

“Hm… of course, but why?”

“For our wedding, of course.” he said with a shrug.

“W-what?” Jinki almost choked with the noodle, his eyes wide as saucers.

Minho laughed aloud, almost losing his breath. “I was joking, look inside the box.”

“What is it?” he asked curiously, pulling two tickets and his mouth dropping open in shock. “T-tickets to the opera?”

“Yes, and for that, you’re going to need a tie, right?”

“I… you… but you don’t even like opera.”

“But you do and I wanted to give you something special.”

Jinki smiled, a smile so beautiful that made Minho’s heart beat fast inside his chest. “You’re a wonderful boyfriend,” he murmured, rising from his chair and pulling Minho to his feet, hugging him tightly. “Thank you. I’m going to try to buy a gift that fits in. Maybe that 50-inch television you saw in the store that day.”

Minho laughed, his arms wrapped around Jinki, and kissed his head. “That would be a wonderful gift, but you can’t forget that we’re saving for our trip at the end of the year.”

“Oh yeah,” Jinki said, pecking Minho’s jaw. “Then tell me what you want.”

“You, that’s all I want.”

“But you already have me.”

“Well, then I don’t need anything else.”

Jinki rolled his eyes. “Can you be a little less cheesy? God.”

“I could, but then you would not love me that much.”

Laughing, Jinki pulled away from Minho’s arms and looked into his eyes. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my perfect boyfriend.”

“And then I’m the cheesy one,” Minho said chuckling, when Jinki pushed his shoulder, trying to pull away from him. “No, no, you can’t leave. And, happy Valentine’s Day, my love. ” he whispered, finally closing the distance between them and kissing Jinki who smiled before closing his eyes.


	3. Quit smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Minho has great news.

After a tiring day at the office, all Jinki wanted was to take a hot shower and sleep, but of course, he needed to eat something first or Minho would say that he was negligent with his health, being that he himself was not that healthy.

Of course, Minho did exercises every day and whenever he had time, he spent in the gym, but the damn smoking habit still persisted, even though Jinki had already said several times that he needed to quit.

The strange thing was that as soon as Jinki entered the apartment, he could not feel the smell that permeated things, which sometimes made Jinki feel short of breath. The smell of cigarettes. Which was odd since Minho spent most of his time at home and always had a cigarette hanging from his fingers.

Minho stayed out all day?

But the strange thing was that the lights were on, so Minho was at home.

“Minho-ah?” he called putting the briefcase on the couch.

A few seconds later Minho appeared, emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Oh yeah, the wonders of exercising every day were right there in front of Jinki, deliciously sculpting the body of the man Jinki was lucky enough to have only for himself.

“Hey, did you get home now?” he said coming closer and pecking Jinki’s lips quickly, but he needed more, so Jinki leaned forward, sliding his arms on Minho’s shoulder and kissing him.

“Did you miss me?” he whispered playfully against Jinki’s ear.

“All day.” he replied, still clutching Minho, feeling the good scent of Minho’s skin, who chuckled.

 

 

Later the two were comfortably in bed, Jinki reading a book while Minho was watching a soccer game? Football? Jinki had no idea, when the question popped into his mind again.

“Minho-ah, are not you going to smoke? I mean, you always go out on the balcony to smoke before bed.”

“Oh,” Minho said shaking his head. “Not tonight, I’m trying to quit smoking.”

Jinki’s eyes widened. “Since when?”

“Since today,” he said with a shrug. “The doctor said that if I did not stop smoking, my health would get worse, so I’m trying.”

This was good news and Jinki beamed, pulling Minho into a hug. “I’m so proud of you for making that decision, took too long.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s okay,” he said shaking his head. “No one could make that decision for you other than yourself and I know you will do it, you always get what you want.”

Minho laughed, nodding. “You’re right, I can do this.”

“Yes you can.” he said grinning and nuzzling his nose into Minho’s shoulder.

“That means,” Minho said after a while, still hugging Jinki. “I’ll have more breath.”

“Oh yeah?” he said trying to escape from Minho’s arms, which he held tighter around his waist.

“Oh yeah …” he murmured, pushing Jinki onto the bed, who laughed, looking at Minho hovering over him. “Maybe we should start now.”

Jinki laughed breathless as Minho started to tingle him, writhing in bed and trying to scape from those deft fingers. “You’re so unfair.”


	4. Maybe one day (we will become parents)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jinki return after visiting Jinki’s cousin’s newborn and for some reason, Minho looks sad.

Jinki smiled in satisfaction, staring out the window as they drove home. That trip to Los Angeles had really been a great idea and it was really great to be able to visit his cousin who had been living there for three years now.

Sometimes Jinki would wonder if Minho still had that dream of moving to another place, leaving Korea for a while, or maybe forever. Maybe it was a good thing after all.

Looking at Minho, the smile slipped from Jinki’s face. The younger man was not happy at all, he was serious and frowning, his fingers gripping the wheel tightly.

“Minho-ah, something’s wrong?”

Minho shook his head, not even looking at Jinki. “It’s all right.”

Jinki knew that it was not all right, but he also knew that pushing Minho would only make things worse, so he simply nodded and was silent, waiting.

However, during dinner, Minho did not say a word, simply nodding when Jinki said something, his eyes glued to his plate. Jinki could not wait any longer.

“Minho-ah, please, what’s happening, why are you like this?” he asked turning on the sofa to looking at Minho properly.

The younger man looked at Jinki who could see sadness shining in Minho’s eyes and this made him bite his lip. He just did not know what to do when Minho was like this.

“There’s nothing wrong, Jinki-ah, I’m just a bit tired.”

Jinki shook his head. “No, of course there’s something wrong, you’re sad and… and I thought you’d be happy. You always love children and the baby is so cute. Plus, tomorrow we’re going to watch that basketball game you were talking about for weeks.”

“I do.”

And then Jinki understood what was happening. He had been avoiding that subject for so long that sometimes Jinki even forgot about it, but he was being selfish with the man he loved so much.

“Oh, Minho-ah,” he said taking Minho’s hand in his. “It’s about that subject we once had, about children, right?”

Minho’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, I just… I know I’m being unfair to you, but it’s just that when I held him in my arms I felt such a willingness to be a father too. Your cousin was so happy and proud of his baby, I just wanted to feel it too.”

It made Jinki feel so bad, so horrible to ignore Minho’s dream of being a father. How could he be that way?

“Minho-ah, you have nothing to apologize for, I am the wrong one here for preventing you from fulfilling your dream of being a father.”

“Jinki-ah, look,” he said pulling Jinki into his arms. “It’s okay. I can live with it, I don’t have to become a father, everything I need is right here,” he said kissing Jinki’s head. “You’re all I need.”

Even so.

“I’m stupid for being afraid of children,” he said, moving away from Minho’s arms. “I’m stupid because you’re sacrificing yourself for me, choosing not to fulfill your dream for me, should I feel happy about it? No, and I really can’t tell you that I want to adopt a child, not now at least, but I… we can try one day. ”

“Are you serious?” Minho asked looking at him, his face completely blank.

He nodded, entwining his fingers with Minho’s. “Yeah, I just need more time to think about it all.”

Minho cupped Jinki’s face in both hands and leaned in, kissing his lips quickly. “Thank you very much for this, you are the most important thing to me and even if you only think about it, it means a lot.”

“I love you, okay? I do everything for you, just as I know you do everything for me. This is love, huh, we’re willing to do everything for each other because the most important thing is see the other happy. But let’s promise one thing?”

The younger man raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jinki to continue. “What is it?”

“Always tell me when there’s something wrong, I’m here whenever you need me, and I’m going to do the same thing. Let’s share our fears and not only our joys.”

“You’re right, let’s do it. I’m sorry I did not say anything before.” he murmured, hugging Jinki again and kissing his neck.

“You have this habit of hiding everything from everyone, even from me. Just don’t do it anymore.”

Minho chuckled at Jinki’s neck. “I’ll try, I promise.”

Jinki knew that once Minho had promised something, he would comply, so he nodded, allowing himself to be drawn into the warmth of Minho’s body and closing his eyes.

They did not always live happy times and sometimes they fought, a lot, but the love they felt for each other was always greater than anything.


	5. Trip diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho likes to keep a diary with photos of his trips with Jinki.

_\- by Minho_

 

It was a bit difficult for us to decide where we should travel. At this point Jinki and I are very different. But in the end we decided that we would travel to North America, starting with Canada (a beautiful place, I can tell). 

The airport was so packed that day, it seemed like some idols were there too (I’m not sure), had a lot of fans holding their giant cameras and Jinki curiously looked everywhere.

After hours inside the plane, we arrived in Toronto, the hotel was stunning and the view from our bedroom window was breathtaking.

We took a well-deserved shower and slept for a few hours to rest our tense and sore bodies, then we were ready to walk around the city.

By coincidence we met a Korean who had been living in Toronto for a few months now and he helped us by giving us tips on places to go. His name was Kibum and he took us to visit the Niagara Falls, where we really wanted to go, especially Jinki who looked like a happy kid when we got there.

This is Kibum, a great friend.

After a few days we went to Vancouver, wow, what a beautiful city, we really got  delighted with everything and went to a lot of different places, like this beach. Jinki took this picture. It was cold and there were not many people there but we had a great time there, walking hand in hand and talking like a regular couple. Which we can’t do in Korea. 

Them we went to Granville Island public market to buy some things, we had a huge list of gifts that we NEED to buy, we couldn’t forget anything. I don’t know how Jinki could agree with that but in the end we had a lot of fun and I have to confess that I spent more than I should have. We eat a lot of good food, everything was so delicious.

And then we finally went to the United States, Dallas to be more exact, but unfortunately we did not stay long there. We had fun there.

Jinki has this habit to wear these red slippers at the airport saying they are comfortable, I just gave up, but he’s always cute, so… 

At the hotel there was this cool gym that I just could not resist, I dragged Jinki with me, of course. 

Finally, or not, we arrived in Los Angeles, our last destination. Our planned trip was ending. ><

As soon as we arrived we went to visit our friend John, his son had just been born and he was super happy to show us how cute little Jonas was. We had already seen photos of him, but really, Jonas is very cute and it only made me want to be a father one day. I need to talk to Jinki about this but I’m sure he also want it.

The next day John took us to the Staples center to watch a basketball game. This was the first time that Jinki watched a basketball game (after much insistence on my part, he can be so stubborn sometimes). 

Clippers didn’t win the game but we had a lot of fun there, especially Jinki, even if he did not admit it. He was cheering as much as I was.

We didn’t have much time left, we visited some places and Jinki, game addicts as always, stopped to play a few rounds. John and I stood there watching him beat the record of all the other players, I kind of feel sorry for them.

I broke my phone and I had to buy another one, more money spent. My pocket is empty. ㅠㅠ 

After all, we finally went back to Korea, for our normal life. It’s a bit sad to have to go back to our routine but I’m happy to go back to where I belong, to my country.

Jinki and I will keep these memories forever, we take many photos that will soon be added to the photo mural, together with the other photos from other trips.

Jinki forbade me to post a photo of us at Incheon airport when we came back to Korea because he said he did not want to people see his swollen face. For me he was perfect as always, but I will respect his will.

 

Okay, I hope you had enjoyed this diary with some of our memories. See you guys next trip~. 


	6. Come to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki is sleepy and he wants Minho come to bed with him, so they can sleep cuddling like always.

Minho was there with his hands dipped in soapy water as he whistled a song he had heard that morning and had not left his head all day. Mind blank, just there concentrating on finishing the dishes and going to bed.

The sound of footsteps down the hall made Minho look over his shoulder and it did not take long for a sleepy Jinki to appear, his eyes almost closed and a small pout on his lips. Minho smiled immediately, turning his attention back to the dishes in the sink.

Arms slid around Minho’s waist, chubby fingers dancing in his abdomen and sliding up, hugging him tight. He stood there, waiting, until Jinki laid his head on his shoulder, rubbing like a sleepy cat, his arms holding Minho more tightly than before.

“Minho-ah,” he murmured, molding against Minho’s back. “Come to bed.”

Really, that was all Minho wanted, but he needed to finish what he was doing, because if he did not, the dishes would stay there until dinnertime the next day. Jinki was always lazy, and he hated more than everything, doing the dishes. So Minho had been compelled to do this while Jinki cooked.

“Just a minute, just let me finish here.”

“No, you can do that tomorrow, let’s go to bed, I want to sleep and I can only do it if you’re there with me.” he said pouting even more, his head still on his shoulder.

How could Minho refuse such a request? He couldn’t.

Drying his hand, Minho turned in Jinki’s arms, who looked at him, the fringe hiding the eyes he loved so much. Brushing Jinki’s hair to the side, revealing sleepy eyes but full of love, he smiled. “Yeah, let’s go to bed.”

Jinki nodded, sliding his hand in Minho’s and tugging him lightly, who could not stop smiling, Minho simply adored when Jinki was sleepy because it was when he showed that cute side that only he could see.

Nothing better than sleeping spooning with Jinki, holding the most precious thing Minho had, the love of his life.


End file.
